Two PJ masks and a sick cat
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: With Connor being sick only Greg and Amaya as Gekko and Owlette to stop Romeo to save the day!


Two PJ masks and a sick cat

Two PJ masks and a sick cat a voice of Amaya said the title.

Our young heroes are having recess at the canteen eating their snacks and it all start with Connor Greg and Amaya.

So what you guys up to after school? Amaya asked the two boys.

Well Greg and I are about to play Fortnite Online after we bought V-bucks yesterday and-Connor suddenly sneezes before he could finish.

I was saying that Greg and I- He stopped again as he sneezes and he started to cough.

Are you okay Connor it looks like you have a cold. Greg asked a bit concerned for his friend.

Achoo! Connor sneezes again this time it was loud for everyone to hear.

Amaya stood up from her seat and put her hand Connor's forehead and all she could felt at Connor's forehead was a strong heat.

You have a fever Connor! Amaya said really concerned. C'mon let's go and tell the teacher! She said as she grab Connor's hand and take him to the teacher and Greg follows them from behind.

FEW MOMENTS LATER

Greg and Amaya were at Connor's bedroom and they see their friend Connor sneezing while lying on his bed and makes his two friends worried for him.

Don't Connor me and Amaya will buy you some medicine you just need to finish this soup while we're gone okay? Greg asked as he gave Connor a bowl of hot noodle soup.

We'll be right Connor okay? Amaya asked as she kisses him on the cheek.

Okay guys…Achoo! Connor sneezed again.

See you later. Greg said as he and Amaya left Connor from his room.

The two kids went outside of his house and went across the town to the medicine store once they got there they see that all of the medicines are gone.

All of the medicines are sold out! Amaya said as Greg notice something else suspicious.

Or all of them are stolen! Look! Greg said as he point at the window that has a hole on it.

It looks like someone stole all of them last night! We need to find out and why! Amaya said as she heard her new Tablet ringing she bring out her new Tablet from her back and answered it and only to be revealed Connor called.

Hey guys I had finish my soup so I just want to check on you guys if you need me. Connor said through Amaya's new Tablet.

Well you see Connor all of the medicines are gone and it turns out their stolen! Greg answered to his friend.

And I guess you two can do the mission without me all because I am sick. Connor said as he turned his head to Amaya. Amaya do you remember that night I teach you how to drive the Cat-car?

Oh yes that night it was really terrifying at first but I already learn how to drive it. Amaya said with a smile on her face.

And that's why I want you drive the cat-car again so you can be fast enough to catch on any of the villains transports. Connor said as he Hung up the call.

PJ Masks we're on our way! Amaya said as she and Greg fist bumped.

Into the night to save the day! The two heroes shouted.

LATER AT NIGHT

Night in the city and a brave band of heroes is ready to face Fiendish Villains to stop them messing your day! The unseen narrator said as both Amaya and Greg presses their PJ bracelets.

Owlette!

Gekko! Let's go! Our two young brave heroes flew to their secret headquarters at the park.

THE PJ MASKS! Owlette and Gekko and the Narrator said.

The PJ picture player pops up.

To the Cat-car! Owlette said as she presses a button which leads to Catboy's Cat-car and two hopped on it with Owlette being on the driver seat while Gekko was at the passenger seat they buckle-up their seatbelts and drive around the city.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH AN OWLETTE SYMBOL

They saw Romeo's lab they stopped the cat-car and hopped off it.

Romeo! Owlette said.

Well, well, well if it wasn't the PJ masks. Romeo said as he noticed that some else is not on their side.

Where is that little cat? Romeo asked.

You don't want to know where he was Romeo! So why did you have the medicines?! Gekko asked to the crazy scientist.

Well you see I thought about mixing all of the medicines into something more evil and present to you my latest invention! Romeo said as he brought out a big sprayer.

All of the mix medicines are in it this bad boy and if I spray everyone with this they will lose control of themselves and I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Romeo said as he do an evil laugh.

But first I must spray this on you PJ pests! Romeo said as he was about to spray the bad smells at them but Gekko and Owlette made it out by retreating back in the Cat-car.

You PJ pests may survive that but you won't be for long! Romeo said as he drove his lab out of the scene.

We have to catch up with him! Gekko said as Owlette Stepped on the gas pedal to make the cat-car go faster to catch up.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH A GEKKO SYMBOL

Owlette and Gekko had gotten closed to Romeo's lab while Romeo was unaware of that Owlette open the Cat-car's Wing shield and Gekko unbuckle his seatbelt and jump from the Cat-car to Romeo's lab he activate his super lizard grip so he can climb on the top of the lab. But after that it set off an alarm!

So lizard legs tried to get into my lab eh? Romeo asked as he turn the Auto driver on to keep the lab driving he bring out his bad smell sprayer and walk climb out of the lab and aim Gekko with the bad smell sprayer.

Looks like you got nowhere to run Lizard legs! Romeo said as Gekko Scream.

Owlette help! Gekko shouted for help.

Auto driver! Owlette said as she just presses an Auto driver to keep the Cat-car driving she unbuckle her seatbelt and fly up to Romeo and Gekko.

Owl wing wind! Owlette said making a strong wind to force Romeo to lose his grip but he survive as he quickly grab his hand on the lab's door he quickly get back in and turn the auto driver off and speed away while Gekko and Owlette get back on the cat-car and chase him again.

The two PJ masks are looking for him for like 4 minutes but no luck.

Owl eyes! Owlette said activating her Owl vision to find Romeo after a few seconds she spotted Romeo on the woods.

He's at the woods! Owlette said but before she speed up the cat-car she notice that they have been stopped at their own neighborhood and there were in front of Connor's house.

Gekko can you please give me a second? Owlette said as she opens the wing shield.

Sure Owlette. Gekko agreed for his friend.

Owlette flew to Connor's window and see that Connor was having a hard time to sleep since he's been coughing and sneezing Owlette was getting extremely worried she knocked on the window in order to get his attention.

Owlette? Connor asked as he saw his friend who was already in her superhero form she open the window and flew to Connor with a concerned look on her face.

Are you okay Connor? Owlette asked she was way worried than anyone else who was worried.

I am okay Amaya I am just-Achoo! Having a hard time to sleep… Connor said as he sneezed and cough again.

Owlette sigh as she Remove her mask only to reveal her beautiful face with her brunette hair she bring out her glasses and put them on she remove her gloves and put both of her mask and gloves on Connor's desk.

She place her bare hands on Connor's forehead and was shocked that his fever is way high than earlier.

Connor you fever is getting worse! But don't worry I will get the wash cloth! Owlette said as she flew out of Connor's bedroom and came back with a wash cloth she place the wash cloth on Connor's forehead and Connor sigh for a bit.

Oh Connor if those medicines aren't stolen then you would've taken one and you'll get well but…That's not going to happen. Owlette said quietly.

It's okay Owlette I can count on you… (Cough)…Achoo! No matter what we will always have each other. Connor said as he coughed again.

You're right and I promised you that you will get well if me Gekko can bring them back. Owlette said with a smile. Sleep tight Connor and don't let the bed bugs bight. Owlette said as she kiss Connor on the cheek Connor slowly closes his eyes and smile and that is a sign of someone like Connor has fallen into the deep sleep in peace.

Owlette smile as she put her mask and gloves back on and flew out of the window and back to the cat-car.

So what did you do? Gekko asked as both of them buckle-up.

Well good I gave him a wash cloth for his fever and gave him a kiss. Owlette answered.

Oh okay so can we continue now? Gekko asked to his Owl friend.

It's time to be a hero! Owlette shouted in exclaimed.

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH AN OWLETTE SYMBOL

Owlette and Gekko found Romeo on the woods but they have to hide behind a tree so he won't see them they quietly got out of the cat-car.

Cat-car! Hide! Owlette said quietly as the cat-car hid behind a bush even though Owlette is not the Owner of the Cat-car.

Okay what's the plan? Gekko asked quietly without alerting Romeo's attention.

Remember when we launch our selves by that tree when Romeo takes our base to space right? So maybe we try that again but this time I will distract him while you find a way to get those medicines back to normal. Owlette explained to her friend.

Okay good plan. Gekko said.

Owlette flew on the tree while Gekko activate his super Gekko muscles and pull the tree down with Owlette on that tree.

It's the return of super -sonic Owlette but this is for Connor! Owlette said as Gekko let go of the tree and it launches Owlette to Romeo and it was really fast like an air jet Owlette quickly flies around Romeo really fast and cause a tornado!

What are you doing you feather brain?! Romeo said as he was being sucked by the tornado cause by Owlette and he dropped the bad smell sprayer.

Owlette I got it! Gekko said as gets the hold of it.

Good then go to his lab and turn all of those medicines back to normal and where they belong! Owlette ordered as she kept doing what she was doing.

Gekko went to Romeo's lab and after a few seconds he came back with a happy expression on his face.

Owlette all of the medicines are back to normal! Gekko called out to his friend she nodded and stop and the tornado was gone and Owlette save Romeo from a fall.

You PJ pests may one this time but I'll be back! Romeo shouted as he run back to his lab and drive.

Now let's get these medicines back to the medicine store! Owlette exclaimed.

And some of the sick people will get well again! Gekko said happily.

PJ Masks all shout hooray! Cause in the night we save the day!

THE NEXT DAY

Greg and Amaya are playing fortine Online with Connor who was still sick but he has taken his medicine.

Yes we won! Another battle against Cameron's team! Amaya said.

Yeah and just you guys wait until I get better I will spend with you guys again. Connor said as he blows his nose with a tissue.

THE END


End file.
